


Don't Worry, I'm Here

by free_pancakes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a happy ending?, Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, snk chapter 138
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_pancakes/pseuds/free_pancakes
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: alternate ending to SNK chapter 138Alternate epilogue ending for LeviHan if chapter 138 events did not occur
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to the tumblr anon that has fed my denial <3

Levi sat down on his porch, holding a warm mug of tea in his hands. Sunlight wrapped around his body like a hug, the cool breeze softly ruffled his hair and left cool kisses on his face—sweet relief in the summer heat. “Thanks, Hange,” he thought. He pressed his fingers up to his face, feeling the soft, smooth fabric of her eye patch covering his right eye and smiled.  
He always felt like she was still around—little acts of nature like this made him feel she really was watching over him, like she was still at his side, and he felt a little less lonely. No, he was never alone. He might be living in this little cabin in the woods by himself, but the kids always came by to visit.

Connie and Niccolo never failed to bring him delicious meals. He could always tell which ones Connie cooked and easily preferred Niccolo’s dishes, but Connie was getting better at it so he couldn’t complain. Niccolo was a good teacher after all.

Oddly enough, he found a quiet friendship with Pieck. She’d come by to visit and bring little sweets for them to share. They’d sit quietly together listening to music on a small Marleyan record player gifted to him and Hange one day many years ago. He accrued quite a large music library of sorts, a new little hobby of his since he moved into the cabin.

Jean finally won Mikasa’s heart after all these years. Levi was a bit surprised at this, but he remembered Hange always telling him that she’d been giving Jean advice with how to win the heart of an Ackerman. He grumbled a bit whenever he remembered this, annoyed that she read him like an open book and now even in death, she succeeded in proving how well she knew him—a hopeless romantic like Jean found happiness with an Ackerman because of her advice. He wondered what she told him—she refused to tell him every time he asked. He thought about this and chuckled to himself whenever Jean and Mikasa would come and drop off their little toddler for him to watch while they were busy. In fact, he looked after their child and Historia’s quite often. When they’d run to him, hands outstretched yelling “Uncle Levi!” he always let himself smile big as they jumped into his embrace. Whenever this happened, the wind whistled by his ears and he swore he heard hints of her voice—Hange teasing him and whispering in his ear about how proud she was that he was finally sharing this endearing side of himself with people other than herself.

One day he was watching over Historia and Mikasa’s toddlers, and he let them run around his home as he sat and pulled a journal from the coffee table. It was a makeshift journal that Onyankopon had bound for him, holding pages he had ripped from Hange’s research notebooks and journals. He had to admit, he was a mess after all the events that occurred, as he sat in the memories and guilt of being the only survivor of his generation. They all began to worry about him when he spiraled into that dark place, but one day Armin decided to gather Hange’s old notebooks and journals and brought them to Levi. At first Levi refused, but Armin insisted he had to flip through some of them. And goddamnit Armin was right— Levi smiled, even laughed as he leafed through the pages. He loved reading her thoughts and notes on titans—her beautiful mind never ceased to amaze him. But what he really loved, was that she wrote little notes about what she was thinking about in between her research. He wildly flipped to find certain dates. Dates marking things like the day they first hung out together, Erwin’s birthdays, the days leading up to when Hange and Petra threw him a surprise birthday party, the days where they spent time taking care of each other after expeditions, everything. Levi was one to remember the exact dates of it all, and he wasn’t disappointed with what he found. She wrote all about him and their friends in the margins, and he ripped out those pages to keep, and Onyankopon surprised him one day having bound them into a journal for him. It helped bring him out of the seemingly endless nightmares he had at the time after all that happened. He reread some of her words every night, and was met with restful, dreamless sleep. She wasn’t even on this earth anymore yet she was still saving him.

The two toddlers suddenly jumped up onto his lap breaking him out of his trance. “Uncle Levi, can you please tell us a story??” they chimed together, staring at him with cute little puppy-dog eyes. Levi was taken aback, and knew he’d be bad at this but he couldn’t refuse them. He nodded.

“Yay!!!” They yelled in unison. They both sat on either side of him on the couch and stared up at him with eager eyes.

Levi thought for a little bit, and began to speak:

“Once upon a time there were two best friends. They were the strongest heroes everyone knew. They climbed giant walls and looked at the vast lands in front of them from the top of it, knowing it’d all be theirs once they defeated the big, bad titans!”

The two kids gasped, and Levi tried not to laugh.

“Yes, they’d jump around climbing the necks of the big bad titans and would...” He should probably not say they slashed them up right?

“They jumped on their necks and cast a spell and they’d disappear! They did this for many years until all of them were finally gone. The two best friends were happy and searched for more land to see and explore until they found the big blue ocean. Water that was salty and laid home to many creatures both friendly and dangerous. Now there were more bad guys on the other side of the ocean but they were a little different than titans, and they looked like you and me so it was much harder to defeat them. So the two best friends tried to find a way to win. They went on adventures together trying to figure out their secrets until they almost died trying to do that.”

Levi hesitated.

“And one day one of the best friends asked the other if they wanted to live in the forest together, and leave their younger, smart and powerful comrades to defeat the bad guys.” 

He paused once more, and took a deep breath. 

“And the other best friend said yes. Their comrades won the battle and the two best friends lived happily ever after in the forest. The end.”

“Well, that was a horrible story to tell these kids, wasn’t it?” he thought. He was ready to see their confused looks but was surprised at what he saw.

He looked down at the two children, who nuzzled their heads into his lap and were now fast asleep. Jean’s kid snored loudly and drooled over his pants, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. “Oh Hange, I wish you could be here too...” Levi said aloud. He felt tears well up behind his eyes but he blinked them away.

His mind went to the last page of his book of Hange’s notes:

“I hope Levi could live a long life and be happy for the rest of his days. Nothing brings me more joy than seeing him experience happiness behind his dumb scowl. And Levi if you come across this someday, remember that I love you and goddammit try to smile or something in front of someone other than me!”

Levi of course memorized these words, and repeated them in his head as he ran his fingers softly through the children’s hair as they slept.

A gentle breeze blew through the open window, leaving sweet, cool kisses on his face. He swore he could hear her voice, whispering “Love you, Shorty,” in his ear. 

“Stupid four-eyes,” he thought. He breathed in memories of her and promised he’d try to live the rest of his days happily and smiling just as she wished for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italicized portion references lines from chapter 1!

“It’s your turn,” Erwin said with a warm smile. “I’m thinking they all need you right now.” 

“Maaaaan, this is a lot of work isn’t it? Why did he ask me to watch over everyone! I thought I’d finally get to take a goddamn break when I got here…”

“Stop joking around, Hange, we all know you’re happy to do it,” Mike said. “And at least he can’t smell you when you cross over—can’t believe you alone could stink up the whole afterlife,” he teased.

Hange playfully shoved Mike into Erwin as they burst into laughter. She smiled big at the both of them. “See you morons later!” she yelled back.

“Hange-san, don’t forget to check on Connie and Niccolo for me! Let me know how good Connie’s pranks have gotten, and if Niccolo has gotten any better at tolerating him,” Sasha added.

“Of course, dear,” Hange said with a smile. She waved back at the three as she opened the door to go see everyone back home. 

—  
She breathed in the cool, summer morning air and walked down a cobblestone path in town, smelling the decadent aroma of bread lingering over the bakery just ahead. She peered through the window, seeing Connie poking holes through bread dough, making something that looked like a little mask for himself, squishing it onto his face. Niccolo turned around the corner holding a box of pastries and threw them straight into the air, croissants showering down from the ceilings. “Connie, stop startling me like this!” he whined as he looked at all the pastries now all over the place, a massacre of flaky crumbs on the floor. The sound of Connie’s laugh was music to Hange’s ears. She took another whiff of the sweet smell and laughed as she watched Connie sadly pick up the croissants while Niccolo lectured him—“They’re doing well, Sasha,” she whispered to herself.

As she continued on her stroll, she saw Onyankopon walking alongisde Pieck. After hurrying over to walk alongside the two, she waved hello at both of them—sometimes she forgot they couldn’t see her whenever she came to visit. 

“That’s so sweet, Onyankopon,” Pieck said as he flipped through a small book in his hand. “Oh, it wasn’t just me—without Armin I would have never gotten this all to work out.” Hange’s eyes glimmered with happy tears—she was so proud of her successor. She wanted to see him, but unfortunately it would probably have to wait for her next trip down here.

“I’m sure Hange-san would have loved it, no way we couldn’t publish all her hard work on titan research. Something that generations can learn about—real truth in books for them to read, to understand why they all dedicated their hearts,” he said, balling his other hand into a fist, gently tapping his chest with it, right over his own heart. Hange placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

“And what do you have there?” he asked Pieck with a curious look in his eye. “Oh, just another record for Levi,” she said as she ran her hand over the smooth case. "I think he’d like this album.” Hange whispered a small thank you right by Pieck’s ear, happy that she continued to help Levi, and that their little record player was being put to good use. 

Onyankopon patted Pieck on the back. “Well, please send the Captain my regards, and let him know that Hange’s texts should be published soon!” Pieck gave him a little smile and waved as she walked towards the forest path. Hange was about to follow her to see the little grump, but she stopped herself, sad to wait a little longer to see him. “Not yet, a few more I have to check on first,” she said to herself as she turned left, heading in the opposite direction from Pieck. 

A familiar, warm voice echoed behind her, “Hi Pieck!”

Hange spun around to see Jean and Mikasa walking up from the forest path passing right by Pieck. "Just the people I was looking for!" Hange exclaimed, and smiled warmly watching her favorite little pair walk hand-in-hand. 

“Date night I’m assuming?” Pieck asked. Jean blushed, scratched the back of his head, and responded with a nervous chuckle. Mikasa smiled back at him and left a little kiss on his cheek. “Yes we are, Pieck,” she said with a shy smile. “Are you visiting the Captain?”

“Yes, heading that way now. Are the kids with Levi?” Pieck asked excitedly.

“Absolutely, and Historia’s son as well!” Jean said.

Hange couldn’t help but feel overcome with emotion watching the scene. She was so happy to see them all happy, alive, and well. As the group parted ways, Hange followed Jean and Mikasa up a winding path, snaking up the green grassy hills just beyond the edge of the town.

“A graveyard?” Hange asked aloud, both hands instinctively gripping at both sides of her head. “That’s your date night?? Jean, what are you doing?? This is not what I taught you!” She tried grabbing at his shirt to turn them right around. “This isn’t even an Ackerman-related issue, this is just common sense, you idiot!” She ran around them in a frenzy, so distracted that she didn’t even realize who they were actually trying to visit.

“Thanks, Jean. Sorry to ask you for the detour. I know our reservations are—“

Jean quietly pushed a small bouquet of sunflowers into her hands, and stared into her eyes, his expression telling her that he wanted to be here too. Mikasa gave him a quick peck on the cheek and she placed the flowers down onto the grass as they sat down together, knees bent and elbows resting on them. He wrapped his arm around Mikasa as they stared at the headstone, Hange’s name etched neatly into the rock.

“These were her favorite, yknow?” 

“I know.”

The wind whistled by their ears, leaving cool kisses on the tops of their heads, bringing them a moment of sweet relief from the heat as the sun began to rise higher into the sky.

“Sometimes, I feel like she never left,” Jean whispered.

Hange sat behind the two of them, arms encasing them in her embrace, and kissed the tops of their heads. She smiled at Jean’s words—“I never did,” she said softly into their ears. She tried to wipe the tears from Mikasa’s eyes with her sleeve. “So don’t be sad.”

Time was almost up, so Hange hurried her way down the path, and stole one last glance at the two. She smiled when she saw Jean lay his head on Mikasa’s shoulder. She couldn’t wait to do the same with the other Ackerman on her mind.

She stared at the little cabin, pangs of heartache clawing at her chest—her one and only regret. But the pain melted away as she heard the sound of children’s laughter escaping through the open window. She walked in to find a little boy and a little girl stumbling around, toddlers still getting used to their legs, their little minds still figuring out how fast they could go before falling over. Her heart melted as she watched the two. 

She wondered where Levi was, but he didn’t keep her waiting—he never did. He walked through the doorway of the kitchen into the room where the two kids were running around, holding two mugs of tea. He then walked out onto the front porch and set one of the teas down next to him, steam rising from the cup, drawing Hange towards it with its familiar aroma. Just the way she liked it.

She turned to Levi, looking him up and down, drinking in every bit of his appearance, from every wrinkle in his white, button-up shirt to every strand of hair on his head. She laughed as she counted a few grey hairs peeking through the deep sea of black, and gently ran her hand through this hair. He looked rested, a rare sight for her to see, and nothing could make her happier. She left kisses on his cheek and wrapped her arms around him—she never wanted to let go.

_Sunlight wrapped around Levi’s body like a hug, the cool breeze softly ruffled his hair and left cool kisses on his face—sweet relief in the summer heat. “Thanks, Hange,” he thought. He pressed his fingers up to his face, feeling the soft, smooth fabric of her eye patch covering his right eye and smiled._

“You’re welcome, shorty,” she whispered as she held onto him tightly.

As he went back inside, she followed him and sat down right next to him as he pulled out his little journal. 

“My notes?”

She stared at Levi, his eyes filled with happiness as he read over every inside joke she scribbled into the margins—she was a little embarrassed about him reading all of that, but overall happy nonetheless. 

_The two toddlers suddenly jumped up onto his lap breaking him out of his trance. “Uncle Levi, can you please tell us a story??” they chimed together, staring at him with cute little puppy-dog eyes. He nodded._

_“Yay!!!” They yelled in unison. They both sat on either side of him on the couch and stared up at him with eager eyes._

Hange sat right next to the three of them, ready to hear Levi’s story—she wondered what he’d come up with. She was ready to laugh at the inevitable constipated look on his face as he tried to conjure up a story for them.

_“Once upon a time there were two best friends. They were the strongest heroes everyone knew. They climbed giant walls and looked at the vast lands in front of them from the top of it, knowing it’d all be theirs once they defeated the big, bad titans!”_

Hange chuckled at the kids’ excitement.

_“They jumped on their necks and cast a spell and they’d disappear!”_

“Good call Levi, I was scared you’d start saying we slashed them up or something,” she said with a small laugh.

_They did this for many years until all of them were finally gone. The two best friends were happy and searched for more land to see and explore until they found the big blue ocean. Water that was salty and laid home to many creatures both friendly and dangerous. Now there were more bad guys on the other side of the ocean but they were a little different than titans, and they looked like you and me so it was much harder to defeat them. So the two best friends tried to find a way to win. They went on adventures together trying to figure out their secrets until they almost died trying to do that.”_

_Levi hesitated._

Hange’s eyes softened at seeing him like this, so she wrapped her arm around him, laying her head on his shoulder.

 _“And one day one of the best friends asked the other if they wanted to live in the forest together, and leave their younger, smart and powerful comrades to defeat the bad guys.”_

_He paused once more, and took a deep breath._

“It’s okay, Levi, keep going—the kids are waiting,” she whispered.

_“And the other best friend said yes. Their comrades won the battle and the two best friends lived happily ever after in the forest. The end.”_

_He looked down at the two children, who nuzzled their heads into his lap and were now fast asleep. Jean’s kid snored loudly and drooled over his pants, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. “Oh Hange, I wish you could be here too...” Levi said aloud. He felt tears well up behind his eyes but he blinked them away._

“Don’t worry, Levi. I’m here.” Hange tried to wipe away his tears with her sleeve before she began to wipe her own.

_His mind went to the last page of his book of Hange’s notes:_

_“I hope Levi could live a long life and be happy for the rest of his days. Nothing brings me more joy than seeing him experience happiness behind his dumb scowl. And Levi if you come across this someday, remember that I love you and goddammit try to smile or something in front of someone other than me!”_

_Levi of course memorized these words, and repeated them in his head as he ran his fingers softly through the children’s hair as they slept._

She drank in the bittersweet moment—watching him smile through his pain. He was trying so hard for her, and it made her heart ache. She hoped that he was genuinely trying to find happiness through all of this. But she knew it was nothing he couldn’t handle. She was always watching over him, after all. 

Hange felt a pull at her shoulders—time was just about up for today. She peppered his face with kisses, hoping that he might feel them.

 _A gentle breeze blew through the open window, leaving sweet, cool kisses on his face. He swore he could hear her voice, whispering “Love you, Shorty,” in his ear._

“Love you, Shorty,” Hange whispered as she stood up to leave. She visited him every week, but it was still difficult for her to leave each time. 

_“Stupid four-eyes,” he thought. He breathed in memories of her and promised he’d try to live the rest of his days happily and smiling just as she wished for him._

“Til next time, Levi,” she said softly, as she closed the window behind her.


End file.
